Star Trek: Renaissance
by Megann
Summary: Part of the first episode added. plz rr and enjoy :). It will be some time before I'll add more.
1. Welcome cadets

Disclaimer: is on the way, but we really don't need one to know that this Star Trek stuff is, unfortunately, not ours. However any characters and the way this story is written does belong to us. So don't touch without me or my sister's permission.  
  
Intro talk: I say we, for this thing is co-written. By me and my sister, but for now posted under my author alias. It is not yet complete. This is only a sneak preview of what should come. But before we post the whole damn thing, which is going to take quite some time to finish, we would like your opinion. Like the shows on TV, we're going to write this episode by episode, instead of chapter by chapter, which is the usual way of going about it. Anyway please read and review, so we can decide whether we want to continue with this monstrosity.  
  
Oh yeah: the story is about Starfleet academy and what is below is the introduction speech to a bunch of first years. This speech is what the first episode kicks of with.  
  
***  
  
"There are as many views as there are people. What one person might consider progress and prosperity, another will see as adversity and despair. In this universe where there are no two minds alike, you will find no two cultures alike or two species alike."  
  
Admiral Hoth stood on a large grey podium behind a narrow lecturing desk. Behind him a slideshow projection was displaying holo-pictures of Starfleet staff, ships and famous events in Federation history.  
  
"Yet within Federation borders there are living hundreds of different species in different cultures. All with different ideas of an ideal lifestyle. This is the way it has been for centuries. And it has always been a great challenge to ensure prosperity and progress for everyone. From this dream the United Federation of Planets was born."  
  
On the medium sized podium six more senior officers were lined up, looking straight forward into the hall. Behind them were hanging several banners with logo's of the Federation and Starfleet.  
  
"More than a hundred years ago the United Federation of Planets was founded. A joined co insistence of species throughout a large part of the alpha quadrant with the common goals of protecting it's citizens within and to build a flourishing civilization, where everyone has a chance to develop and maintain a lifestyle best suited to his or her needs. For more than a hundred years Starfleet has been the organisation to uphold federation policies and standards, and to provide protection of the federation borders."  
  
Groups of people materialized before the front force field, where they were received by Starfleet personal.  
  
A metallic magno-rail swooped into the station with dazzling speed, where it came to an abrupt halt. And as the doors glided open, the until now practically empty platform began to flood with people exiting the train. Some in Starfleet uniform, others in civilian, but almost all carrying titanium luggage cases.  
  
"Federation history has not been without it's share of struggles. Recently there has been the war with the Dominion. After their surrender there was little left of what was once a powerful force in the gamma quadrant.  
  
Cardassia, for their share in the struggle, is now under the supervision of Starfleet. To make sure they will honour the agreement, signed to seal the peace."  
  
The main hall was swarming. People from every race and species were trying to get to their destinations to complete their tasks. Which meant for most settling in for the new semester.  
  
"But for every troubled period in history there are moments of triumph and prosperity. The starship Voyager has, after a journey of seven years, returned safely to the alpha quadrant and is now, completely modified, back in action."  
  
Three hundred-and-fifty cadets were standing in a hall, in dense, neatly formed rows, listening to the introduction speech.  
  
"Bajor is after all it's years of trouble, still resulting from Cardassian occupation, at last flourishing. The end of the dominion war has allowed us to explore further into the gamma quadrant and to create settlements there. However small they may still be, it will allow the federation to expand beyond the alpha quadrant, to make new contacts with the species there and to make new discoveries to further increase our scientific knowledge."  
  
On the beautiful Starfleet grounds, the two main domes glistered in the San Francisco morning sun. Above, the air was buzzing en humming busily with shuttlecrafts and small planes arriving and departing. Cadets, officers and instructors walked the winding paths toward the academy. Most of them chatting and laughing as old friends and colleagues do, but occasionally there were among the crowds those who seemed less sure of themselves. Who had not yet found anyone to talk to and looked around, wondering if they could ever feel at home.  
  
"With the federation expanding, an increased number of Starfleet officers and personal is required. New academy institutes have been erected and more applicants have been accepted, this year, to meet the new demands."  
  
In the hall where Admiral Hoth was speaking the first year cadets listened. The mounting tension in the hall could be felt by all, even by the non telepathic species. All had made it through the academy entrance exam, but whether or not they were going to make it through the full four years that lay ahead, was another question.  
  
"But even though we accepted more applicants this year, there are still thousands who didn't make the rigorous selection. You were one of the fortunate few hundred who made it through. Congratulations!"  
  
A spontaneous applause erupted in the hall. Admiral Hoth waited for the turmoil to die down, before he continued.  
  
"The next four years will not be simple or light.." He raised his voice slightly: "And many of you will not be here long enough to graduate. You have volunteered for a tough and difficult education, with strict rules and discipline, and a packed schedule. Where you will learn to think and operate like Starfleet does. Remembering that everything you do and every decision you make is on behave of the Federation.  
  
For the upcoming years, that you will be here, I wish you good luck. You are about to start a new life, a Starfleet life. Welcome Cadets..Welcome to your first year at Starfleet Academy.  
  
Dismissed." 


	2. Where eggs will hatch

Through the large door students entered the student mess hall. It could hold fifteen hundred people at a time. And there was a constant stream of students coming and going. The air was filled with conversations, giving the impression of a busy beehive. One of the four walls was over the length covered with replicators. Since there were at least over 20 replicators, the rows in front were relatively short. Student waded, with their trays, between the tables trying to find a place to sit. A hand full officers walked around, occasionally stopping here and there to talk.  
  
Sayek and S'dill had stopped in front of the hall. Taking in this display of foraging humanoids, they exchanged a minimum amount of words: "It seems incredibly noisy." Sayek remarked "And chaotic." His sister added with frown. They made their way to the replicators, walking past the long rows of silver-grey tables. "Herb tea." "Vulcan soup." With their trays, they scouted for an empty table. "Hey you two pointy ears first years?" Knowing that with 'pointy ears' vulcans were meant, they turned toward the voice who had addressed them. S'dill studied the human male, who was sitting at an otherwise empty table, before replying with a slow, but firm "yes". "There're plenty empty seats left at this table. Why don't you sit down?" He continued. After a few seconds hesitating she placed her tray upon the table and sat herself down. Which resulted in a curious look from her brother, but who eventually followed her example. "I am Steve Yulken." "S'dill" "Sayek." "The way you behaved, made me think that this is your first time here as well." "By that statement a presume you have also just started your first year." S'dill inquired. Steve smiled. "Exactly." "Steve?" A girls voice sounded from behind him. "Hey! I had no idea." She emerged from the crowd. "I didn't even know you had applied for the academy. When did you arrive?" "With a grin Steve replied: "Been here since yesterday." She dropped on the bench besides S'dill. "Rox. This is S'dill and Sayk." "Sayek." The Vulcan corrected. "Oh yeah right." "This is Roxanne Feelding." "Hi.." She greeted them.  
  
Much smaller was the officers lounge. It didn't contain long rows of grey tables or as many replicators as in the student mess hall. With a bar, just one replicator and even a few couches it was quite roomy. "Nimembeh! How is your new ship?" Most of the officers knew each other. "Quite small, thank you." "Small?" "The U.S.S. Valour is only an academy ship after all and I am curious about something." "Speak up!" Admiral Hoth demanded. "Each year you give a speech to the first years, but there seems to be little variations in comparison to the speeches from other years." "Yes I know" Admiral Hoth wondered where he was going. "Yet the students seems to listen with awe." "A well. I find that in most humanoids new experiences creates anxiety, especially with the humans." He winked playfully at Nimembeh, and Nimembeh snorted. "And I simply enhance that a little to keep their attention. And besides the message never changes." "I keep forgetting that Bolians have the emotional capacity close to that of a Vulcan." "And I keep forgetting about the sore spots of the human pride." Nimembeh started laughing.  
  
"I thought it sucked. I almost fell asleep." And just as Roxanne had spilled her grievances about the introduction speech, a passer-by mingled himself in the discussion. "Of course, it is pretty much the same every year. What did you expect?" "Nothing. I just enjoy expressing myself. Everyone this is my brother 'Zidane'. He's a third year here. Zidane, this is everyone." "What? No names?" Steve inquired disdained. "Or should we just have him assign us Borg designations." A little bit embarrassed Roxanne shoved a spoon full of desert in her mouth and gave Steve a flat stare. With all that food in her mouth she, of course, had the perfect excuse not to answer that. "Alright, while my dear sister finishes stuffing her face we can all exchange names." Not being able to answer that either, she just gave him an evil glare.  
  
Admiral Hoth signalled the Romulan woman, who was standing next to the bar. "Nimembeh allow me introduce Doctor Kai'et. She has just arrived from Romulus III and will be in charge of the infirmary." "Pleasure." Nimembeh said while shaking her hand. She looked at him and asked: "Pleasure?" "Yes an earthly way a responding politely to an introduction. Meaning it is a pleasure to meet you. Have you never been on earth before?" "It was a long time ago and very briefly. I believe that a have forgotten about some basic forms of earthly communication." She threw a quick look at the door. "Please, excuse me. I have to return to the infirmary, after I serve my duty in the student mess hall." Admiral Hoth stopped her with a concerned look on his face. "You do know the rules and regulation concerning students I trust?" "They are very similar to those at the Romulan academies. I think I'll manage." And with a polite nod she disappeared through the doorway.  
  
At the first years table in the other mess hall a passionate discussion was going on, about the function of the academy and everyone's plans for the future. A girl, who had been listening, joined in. "I walked." "she added with a smile. All at the table turned toward her and stared. Then S'dill responded to the seemingly irrelevant remark. "We were discussing our reasons for applying and our plans for the future. I don't see how 'walking' could be in any way relevant to this discussion." The girl looked at them in confusion for a moment and spoke again. "I walked because the academy grounds are so beautiful that I wouldn't mind staying here forever and start my career right here." Some nodded in agreement. "We have to report to the dorm at 1 o'clock." Steve changed the subject. Doctor Kai'et, who stood close by, cast a sharp looks at Steve. "That would be '13.00 hours' and 'dormitory'. Cadet if you were planning on staying here, I suggest you learn the correct terms used in Starfleet. The other were already leaving the mess hall. Fearing he would be late, Steve quickly replied with a "yes ma'am" and prepared to hurry after the others. "Cadet!" He froze, hoping that whatever was coming would be short. "What is that?" pointing at the tray he had used, that was lying on the table. "A lunch tray ma'am." And gave her a puzzled look. "I am aware of that. What is it still doing on the table?" Steve flushed and began to realise his mistake. "Pick it up and put it in back in the replicator. And as you may have noticed while reading the academy regulations that were send to you, an officer is addressed with 'sir'."  
  
Running outside the training areas is not permitted, so Steve walked as fast as he could toward the dormitories. Out of breath he arrived there. The Dorm officer was reading out names with the corresponding numbers of the rooms they were assigned to. Steve stood a little unsure of what to do next. The dorm officer didn't seem to have noticed him, or maybe he was ignoring the suddenly arrived cadet. The dorm officer finishes reading the names and rooms, but Steve was still standing there. "Excuse me sir." He started, when he saw no other alternative than to ask. "But I haven't yet been assigned to a room." And tried hard not to stare away when the dorm officer looked up and studied him. "Name." "Yulken, Steve, Sir." "Cadet Yulken, perhaps you would be so good as to explain your tardiness." Steve looked down and tried to find an answer that wouldn't get him in to anymore trouble. "Well?" He didn't answer. "You are here by on report cadet. Let's hope this will be the last time." "Yes, sir" "Your room is B21.03. Carry on."  
  
Roxanne and S'dill entered their assigned room. "So I guess that's makes us roommates." "I would assume so." "Doesn't it annoy you to be assigned the same room as a human?" "Not as such." S'dill turned to her console. "Cadet S'dill personal log, star date: 56011.6 Arrival at the academy: Exactly 08.53 The introduction speech lasted from 10.03 till 10.24 The lunch contained a Vulcan soup in a noisy and chaotic mess hall.." Roxanne shook her as the summing up of fact went on. She decided to show S'dill how it was done. "Cadet Feelding personal log, star date:56011.62. Since my roommates has decided not to include emotion in her log I shall do so in mine. It has been quite an exhilarating day, which has hardly even begun and..." A green light flashed up in the middle of the room. Startled Roxanne and S'dill looked up from their consoles. .And there out of no where. something was dematerialising. A being appeared halve humanoid, halve...machine?! Shining it's metal plates and flashing it's laser eye around.searching. "Borg!!!" Roxanne screamed and she grabbed S'dill, who seemed incapable of moving, and dragged her out of the room. Just out of the door they bumped into other screaming and panicking cadets. "What's going on?!" "We are being attacked!!!" Pushing and shoving people hurried toward the way out of the dormitories. While being chased by the sinister sounds."We are the Borg...You will be assimilated...Resistance is futile." In front of the exit stood Instructor Fenigann, their dorm officer. "What in the universe is going on here????!!!!!!" He bellowed. "Sir we are being attacked by Borg!! Why happened to the red alert?! And the freaked cadets tried to rush past him. "At ease cadet! He ordered. "There will be no evacuation until I order one." Reluctantly the cadets paused and watched their dorm officer enter one of the first year rooms to investigate. With tension in their muscles, they were ready to run for it at the slightest sound of danger. Seconds seemed like hours and all were holding their breath, when they saw him emerge, unharmed, from the room. He was received with a storm silent questions. Silent, for none dared to say them out loud. He returned their questioning stares with a frown and spoke. "This room is clear." And immediately disappeared again in the next room. Because the silence appeared to have returned they loosened a little. Again he stepped with ease back in the hall and addressed the cadets that had questioned the alert. "There is a good reason why there was no red alert. It was not necessary. The Borg, as you may all have already learned, are since the return of Voyager no longer a thread to the federation. Therefore this out of control responds was completely unjustified. You are to become Starfleet officers, so learn to act like them. Know the facts before you take action and panic, is never an option. I'll expect this dormitory to be silent for the rest of the day, unless there is a real emergency. Carry on." He strode away and left the dormitory. As he returned to the officers mess hall he smiled and thought 'these cadets are getting more resourceful every years'.  
  
Completely bewildered, the cadets returned slowly to their rooms. Most not so sure of what had just happened and others still shaking. S'dill was the first to enter the room again and did it without hesitation. Roxanne had noticed that S'dill had been the only Vulcan outside. And with a suspicious look she said: "You looked pretty spooked when that Borg appeared in the room. You couldn't even move." S'dill didn't answer right away. "If you mean by 'moving' the running and screaming I just witnessed, it didn't appear to be the logical choice." "How come?" "Panic never accomplices anything and there was no reason for it." "Yes we realize that now, but when it all started you were paralysed. Admit it." "As you know Vulcans are incapable of lying and when I say that I saw no need to run from something that ceased to be a thread well over twenty years ago, you might as well believe me." "It is called acting on instinct and it has saved my butt on more than one occasion, so I really don't care that I was wrong this time." "This instinct of yours has made you look foolish today, as it did to almost everyone." Roxanne was just about to open her mouth to make a descend come back, when the door sounded. "What!" She snapped. "Room service!" It sounded from the other side of the door. "The door is open." Two second year cadets walked in. "Room service?" S'dill and Roxanne wondered at the same time. "Yes." The two boys, who had just walked in, replied. "We are here to remove the holo-emitters, we entertained you with. And watch that tone cadet. Be glad that we're not officers." "Holo-emitters." And Rox and S'dill exchanged knowing looks. "What would be the purpose of that holo-program we just witnessed?" S'dill ask the cadets. "Just our way of welcoming the first years." They answered with huge smirks. "In other words just a childish second year prank." Roxanne added with sarcasm. "Yep and you two better start brainstorming, cause next year it'll be your turn." "Our turn to do what?" S'dill still hadn't figured it out. "To 'welcome' the first years. It has been a tradition for decades here on the academy."  
  
As Fenigann entered the officers lounge, he was immediately tackled by Captain Nimembeh and Admiral Hoth. Who demanded to know what stunt the seconds years had pulled this year. "Ah." Fenigann said with a grin. "Just a mock Borg attack, but naturally the new cadets had no idea what hit them. I ordered the pranksters to remove the holo-emitters." "Hm." Nimembeh frowned. "Not quite as spectacular as other years, but inventive." "At least it was not as messy as last year, when they unleashed a herd of Klingon targs in the dormitory." Hoth giggled. "It was too bad I wasn't there." "You laugh all you want, but the stench was unbelievable and lasted for weeks. I smelled every time I entered that damn dormitory" "I remember a time." Nimembeh said. "When the whole academy was invested by a tribble-plague. Also the result of a prank. A cadet called Nog had brought them with him from Deep Space Nine." He sighed. "It took months before we got rid of all those fluffy little monsters." 


End file.
